Multimedia outlet boxes (e.g., surface/wall mount boxes and free standing boxes) typically house a plurality of telecommunications connectors (e.g., adapters, modular jacks, etc.) used to provide interconnections between telecommunication transmission lines. Different types of telecommunications connectors (e.g., modular jacks for receiving twisted pair plugs, BNC coax adapters, F-type adapters, RCA adapters or connectors, SC fiber adapters, ST fiber adapters, etc.) are frequently provided at the outlet boxes to allow the outlet boxes to be compatible with different types of transmission lines. This allows a single outlet box to be used to configure a work station area with various types of transmission lines for different applications.
Cable management is extremely important in the telecommunications industry. Effective cable management prevents cables from becoming intertwined and enhances signal transmission quality by ensuring that minimum bend radius requirements are maintained. The protection of connection regions from impact related damage and the prevention of contamination are other important considerations.